For you
by Bulecelup
Summary: Dia suka aku. Dia tidak suka aku. Dia suka aku. Dia tidak suka aku. Dia suka aku. Dia tidak suka aku. Dia suka aku. Dia tidak suka aku.... Mild Germany/Italy.


**Title: **For you.

**Pair: **Germany/Italy. (Ludwig/Feliciano)

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Summary: **Dia suka aku. Dia tidak suka aku. Dia suka aku. Dia tidak suka aku. Dia suka aku. Dia tidak suka aku. Dia suka aku. Dia tidak suka aku.... Mild Germany/Italy.

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Ve~ Ve~ aku pergi kerumah Doitsu~ Doitsu~"

Feliciano melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang gembira masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah Ludwig yang besar. Di tangannya ada sebuah keranjang kayu besar yang berisikan bahan masakan untuk pasta. Hari ini dia akan memasak di rumah Ludwig!

Tapi pada saat dia memutar gangang pintu depan rumah Ludwig, pintu itu terkunci. Feliciano berulang-ulang kali mencoba untuk membukanya, tapi tak berhasil.

"Ah! Iya~" dia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Doitsu kan sedang pergi ketempat Boss-nya! Aku lupa... ve, lebih baik aku menunggunya sampai dia pulang saja!"

Feliciano akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Ludwig pulang. Dia pergi ke ladang bunga yang dekat dengan rumah Ludwig, tempat dimana dia biasa memetik bunga dan memberikannya kepada Ludwig atau Elizaveta yang tinggal tak terlalu jauh dari sini.

"Fuwaaah!" Feliciano meletakan keranjangnya di tanah, sebelum dia melontarkan diri di padang bunga dandelion yang sedang bermekaran cantik saat ini. Kelopak bunga berwarna kuning keemasan berterbangan di udara seraya Feliciano mengayunkan tangannya ke atas langit. Terlihat seperti kelopak bunga itu tengah menari di udara.

Hari ini indah sekali, angin berhembus dengan tenang, dan matahari juga tak terlalu terik. Felicianno benar-benar menyukai cuaca hari ini, karena cocok untuk bermain di luar rumah atau sekedar jalan-jalan di pematang.

Ah, seandainya saja ada Ludwig... pasti Felicianno akan merasa lebih bahagia.

Felicianno mengambil setangkai bunga dandelion yang ada di dekatnya, memperhatikannya untuk beberapa saat. Bunga itu memiliki kelopak berwarna kuning terang, seperti warna pasta! Ide jahil terlintas di benaknya, mengingat dia tak memiliki kerjaan selama menunggu Ludwig untuk pulang...

"Ve~" Felicianno mulai mencopoti kelopak bunga dandelion tersebut, sambil mengumamkan sesuatu. "Doitsu suka padaku. Doitsu tidak suka padaku. Doitsu suka padaku. Doitsu tidak suka padaku..."

Berulang-ulang kali dia mengatakan perkataan yang sama setiap mencopot salah satu kelopak bunga itu. Dia akan bernada bahagia saat berkata '_Doitsu suka padaku_', tapi langsung _down _saat berkata '_Doitsu tidak suka padaku_'.

Saat menarik kelopak terakhir, dia mendapatkan 'Doitsu suka padaku'. Felicianno tersenyum lebar, lalu dia menerbangkan semua kelopak bunga dandelion yang telah dia cabut tadi. Membiarkan mereka semua terbang terbawa angin, dibawa menari hingga ke atas langit.

"Aku juga suka Doitsu!" sahutnya dengan lantang kemana-mana sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas langit.

"Hey, Felicianno!"

Tiba-tiba suara Ludwig terdengar dari kejauhan. Felicianno refleks mencari asal suaranya, melihat lelaki German itu masuk kedalam pagar rumahnya bersama dengan ketiga anjing peliharaannya, Berlitz, Aster, dan Blackie.

"Ah! Doitsu!" Felicianno langsung berdiri dari atas tanah, berlari menerjang Ludwig yang sudah membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk di terjang Felicianno. Aster, Berlitz, dan Blackie mengonggong saat Felicianno memeluk Ludwig, seakan-akan merasa senang akan kedekatan tuan mereka dengan pemuda Italiano itu.

Ludwig sedikit menghela nafas, memaklumi tingkah laku Felicianno yang selalu lengket kepadanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Felicianno? Kenapa banyak kelopak bunga Dandelion di badanmu?" Tanya Ludwig, sambil mengambil beberapa kelopak bunga yang berada di rambut felicianno.

Felicianno tersenyum lebar, "Aku tadinya mau memasak di rumahmu, Doitsu! Tapi saat aku sampai tadi, kau belum pulang! Terus aku menunggu di samping halaman rumahmu! Ve!"

Ludwig mengeluarkan tawa kecil, kemudian dia menepuk kepala Felicianno dengan lembut. "_Well... _karena sekarang aku telah berada disini... kenapa tidak memasak bersama saja? Sekalian mengantisipasi kau menghancurkan dapurku... untuk kedua kalinya." Saran Ludwig.

Kedua mata Felicianno berbinar cerah. Dia bahkan berteriak kegirangan. Suaranya melengking, sampai-sampai membuat telinga Ludwig jadi sakit.

Felicianno lalu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan besar Ludwig. "Aku suka padamu, Doitsu!" katanya dengan riang gembira.

Wajah Ludwig tersipu merah saat mendengarnya. Felicianno memang ngomong seenaknya saja, tanpa berfikir lebih dahulu. Tapi toh dia menyukai Felicianno yang seperti itu. Feli yang ceria dalam situasi apapun, Feli yang selalu bersembunyi di belakangnya...

Kemudian Felicianno mengambil keranjang kayu miliknya yang sempat terbengkalai, dan masuk kedalam rumah bersama dengan Ludwig...

Tak lupa membawa beberapa batang bunga dandelion untuk di masukan kedalam vas bunga, dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(music mode author: "**Chasse", **_by: Kaori Utatsuki. _~Hayate no gotoku~ *bikin ketagihan nih lagu*)

**MATTGASM: **..... Lama-lama gua bikin juga dah nih _Russia/Fem!Germany_.... gedek, ngambang di kepala melulu. LoL *_kena tampar karena tak nyambung_* iyay! GerIta! 8DD ini pair udah kelewat CANON di buku sejarah aye =w=; uhu! Thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE: **judul "_For you_", di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Azu_. Untuk _Ending _ke 12 _Naruto Shippuden_.


End file.
